


小叔子x小女叟子

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 46





	小叔子x小女叟子

“啊？哪有临时出差这道理啊…”

张艺兴歪着头将手机夹在耳朵与肩膀之间，一边将虾仁裹好了蛋液与面粉放进沸腾的油锅中，顿时传出阵阵噼里啪啦的爆裂声，滋滋作响。

“没办法啊，分部那边出了问题需要过去处理，我接到通知也是满脸纳闷呢…”

张艺兴撇了撇嘴，一副黏人的猫咪样，声音听起来有些闷闷不乐。

“那你多久回啊？行李都不收了啊？”

“我现在就赶去机场，那边有对接的酒店，洗漱用品不用自带，到了那里我再买两身衣服就行…你和宝宝乖乖的，我处理完就回来”

张艺兴是三年前嫁给现在的老公的，这两年来两人恩恩爱爱，老公疼惜张艺兴，连脸都没和他急过，真真儿是捧着怕摔了含着怕化了，知道对方怀孕过后更是疼爱有加，主动提出让张艺兴辞掉工作回家享福。

遵循医嘱，生完宝宝后三个月内是不能行房事的，两个人便生生地从怀孕一直憋到了宝宝满百天，好不容易迎来一个自认为能放纵一下寻找当初欢愉的周末，可冷不丁的一方便又要出差，计划落空，张艺兴现在连炸虾都没了兴致。

老公似乎也感受到了张艺兴的委屈，一边轻声细语地说着道歉的话，一边向张艺兴许诺说会尽快回来，还会给他带好玩的纪念品，左哄右哄，小娇妻这才好不容易打起点儿精神来。

“哦对了！小勋最近放假了，我叫他过来玩儿几天，这样我不在，你照顾宝宝的时候他也能搭把手”

听到老公口中说的“小勋”，张艺兴的思绪不禁飘回了两人谈婚论嫁的时候——那天他按照约好的时间到了对方父母的家门口，出来迎接他的便刚好是还在上高中的吴世勋，他稚气未脱的脸庞上带着淡淡的高傲，一头橙色的头发让他看着像个小橘子，在看到张艺兴的时候愣了一下，随即便又眯起了月牙眼，冲他自来熟地嬉皮笑脸。

“我哥的眼光还真好”

这句话不过才说完，他的后脑袋就被老妈拍了一下，张艺兴至今想起吴世勋小脸皱在一起的委屈样还会隐隐发笑，老公的性格很好，弟弟的性格也不至于差到哪里去，若是多多接触，他或许也定能和吴世勋成为很好的朋友，可当时吴世勋读的是寄宿学校，一个月回来两天，再加上高中一毕业又去了别的城市当兵，所以他自始至终都没有逮到机会和对方熟络起来，不过既然早就是一家人了，过来住几天也不是不可以的事儿。

倒不是张艺兴戴有色眼镜，只是他十分怀疑从军队出来的毛头小子到底懂多少带孩子的技巧，不给他添乱就算好的了。

“行，他多久到？需要我去接吗？”

“接他干啥？有地址有导航，又不是小孩子了，未必还能走丢不成？——他两点多给我发信息说上车了，可能再有半个小时就能到吧”

接下来两个人又说了一些无伤大雅的情话，最后张艺兴以自己没法专心做菜为由，依依不舍地挂掉了电话，对方的声音一消失，厨房里又只剩下了煲汤时咕噜咕噜的冒泡声，张艺兴叹了一口气，为了今晚他可准备了好久呢，甚至还特地偷偷摸摸买了一身清凉的小裙子，如今浪漫之夜打了水漂，怎么想怎么委屈。

不过这阵委屈很快便被清脆的门铃声打断，张艺兴之前在脑海中想了很久当兵回来的吴世勋会是什么样子，在打开门的时候还是觉得眼前一亮，甚至心跳都漏了半拍。

几年不见，吴世勋长高了很多，同时身材也魁梧了不少，一双肩膀又宽又有安全感，军队生活让他的皮肤呈现出一种非常健康的状态和颜色，更重要的是他原本染的像是不良少年的橘色头发没有了，取而代之的是短短的黑黑的发茬，寸头的发型以及脸上浅浅的伤疤将他的面部轮廓衬得更加硬朗英俊，眼神依旧清冷高傲，只不过在见到张艺兴的时候，还是笑得像那年因为染头而被男女混合双打的毛头小子。

从军队回来的小伙子浑身上下都充斥着男子汉的荷尔蒙气息，张艺兴的眼神有些微微发直，在他注意到自己失态之后，脸上扬起两团红晕。

“嫂子”

吴世勋声音倒是没怎么改变，软软糯糯地冲张艺兴打了声招呼，由对方招呼着往家里走，一进门就闻到一股非常好闻的香味，他听哥哥说自己侄子现在才三个多月，每天还要喝奶呢，所以他推测是张艺兴身上的味道。

甜甜的奶香味让他忍不住多吸了几鼻子。

“饿了吧？先把行李放一放，马上就开饭了”

张艺兴笑眯眯地领着吴世勋进了家里的客房，囊腮如雪，脸颊上的酒窝晃眼又迷人，说起话来也轻声细语的，像羽毛似的挠着吴世勋的心尖。

“嗯，谢谢嫂子”

吴世勋抱着自己的背包憨厚地嘿嘿一笑，看着满屋子温馨的装饰心头颇暖，许久不见还有些拘束，他婉言谢绝了张艺兴要帮他铺床的好意，自己收拾起行李来，张艺兴也并未过分坚持，估摸着该喂孩子了，转身进了对门的主卧。

军队里最大的要求便是行动麻利，吴世勋在里面呆惯了，从铺床到放置行李只花了五分钟不到，但磨磨蹭蹭，迟迟没有勇气往外走——客房和主卧是门对门，从他站着的这个角度恰好能看到主卧里的风光，他的小嫂子是个神经大条的人，光顾着喂孩子，却没注意到门开了一条不小的缝，但凡是吴世勋下流一点，他便能将宝宝含着张艺兴乳尖吃奶的景色尽收眼底，但是前者毕竟是个刚从军队出来的毛头小子，还没有那么大的胆子，所以他只是短暂地瞟了一眼，便马上羞愧地将眼神移开。

其实吴世勋不是对张艺兴没有好感的——从第一次见面起，张艺兴温润的脸庞就给他留下了不可磨灭的印象，吴世勋是个龙精虎猛的小伙子，军队里又没有什么娱乐活动，所以他偷着自我纾解的时候，思绪总会不自觉地飘到张艺兴身上，幻想是他用软乎乎的小手握着自己的下体，求自己操进他湿漉漉的小穴鼓捣，直到浓稠的体液灌满酒窝顺着脸颊往下滴为止。

但是幻想归幻想，张艺兴终归还是吴世勋的嫂子呢，想到这里吴世勋摇了摇头，甩掉自己脑子里奇奇怪怪的想法，大大咧咧的出门去，对方已经奶完了孩子，正在给他盛饭呢，放下饭碗发现指尖粘了一粒米，便娴熟地张开嘴伸出小舌头舔去。

——要了命了。

吴世勋暗自这么想着，走过去坐在了餐桌前，在这场悄无声息的斗争中，饥饿最终还是占据了情欲的上风，他拿起筷子大快朵颐起来，对张艺兴的厨艺直竖大拇指，风卷残云地吃了好些进去，放下碗筷的时候张艺兴看着他有些发愣。

“啊…不、不好意思，我在部队里习惯吃这么快了…”

张艺兴吃饭小口小口的，在吴世勋吃完的时候，他碗中的米饭不过才被消灭了一半，不过看吴世勋虎头虎脑的样子又觉得可爱，于是便抿着嘴巴笑了起来，冲吴世勋摇了摇头。

“吃太快对胃不好”

吴世勋打着哈哈笑了一下，软乎乎地说嫂子真会照顾人。

之后便是他坐着，看着张艺兴吃饭的过程，期间张艺兴向他套问了一些在部队里的细节，吴世勋都一五一十地认真回答——部队里管得紧，没有谈过恋爱；还有半年退役，回来也暂时不考虑这方面的事情，自己先创业才是最重要的如此等等，一顿饭便就这么过去了。

碗是吴世勋主动要求洗的，宝宝醒了，张艺兴就抱着他在旁边走来走去和吴世勋继续说话，如果不说他们之间的关系，单看上去倒像是正儿八经的一家人——而实际上吴世勋也是这么想的，张艺兴在自己旁边走来走去，让他止不住地想起方才宝宝张着小嘴儿吃奶的样子，对方身上的奶香味一阵一阵飘到自己鼻子里，吴世勋暗自觉得下身发紧，洗完碗后几乎是落荒而逃地躲进了浴室，想按照惯例冲个冷水澡压压火。

这个家里似乎哪里都弥漫着一股淡淡的的奶味儿，吴世勋偷偷凑近洗漱台上放的沐浴露面前闻了一下，和张艺兴身上的味道十分相似，但后者的香味似乎还要更甜腻一些，转眼他又看到墙面上贴了一面落地镜，心想可能是张艺兴洗完澡后会在镜子面前欣赏自己的身体，扭着小屁股转来转去，在别人看不见的空间卖弄风骚。

——不知道在这面镜子面前操张艺兴是什么感觉。

吴世勋冷不丁地脑中冒出这样的念头，想完又觉得自己实属变态，可脱了裤子便发现下身早就硬的发麻，便索性握着来了那么一发。

哥哥出差在外，洗衣篮里孤零零地就只剩下了嫂子的衣服，打眼一瞧倒也不是别物，只是一条张艺兴早些时候换下来的蕾丝内裤而已，对于一个表面看似温良的人妻来说，内裤的风格但是实属风骚，腰际只有丝绳，前后两片镂空近似于没有，让人看了血脉喷张。

鬼使神差地，吴世勋将它捡了起来，装模作样地，以一个外行人的姿态端详了一会儿，在欲望地驱使下，最终借助它给自己撸了起来，遐想着要是真的能进入嫂子又浪又骚又湿的小穴，自己可能两三下就会射出来吧。

这边内裤的主人张艺兴当然不知道自己的小叔子在做着什么事情，他给宝宝换了一片干净的尿布，估摸着等他醒了再喂一次，自己今天的任务就算完成了——婴儿嘛，吃了睡睡了吃，这样才能长得白白胖胖的。

他的思绪不禁飘到吴世勋精壮的身躯上来，就事论事地来说，吴世勋长得比自己老公更精致英武，不知何故从部队带出来的莽撞到他这里变成了一种极具吸引力的优点，一想到他做什么事情都雷厉风行，张艺兴就忍不住夹紧双腿，咬着嘴唇幻想自己被他按在床上强势侵入的画面。

吴世勋他哥也不是不行，就是为人老实，再加上处处都护着张艺兴，所以他们在床上的花样并不多，姿势翻来覆去也就那么几个，张艺兴一直都不敢说的是，其实自己喜欢更强势一点儿的，兴起的时候骂点脏话或者是一巴掌打在他屁股蛋儿上反而更能激荡起他的性欲。

而吴世勋看起来虎头虎脑，尤其是双手好像并没有什么分寸的样子，从某种程度上来说，似乎他的形象更能满足张艺兴的性幻想。

光是一想到他皱着眉蓄力挺松的样子，张艺兴就浑身酥麻，小屁股在床上蹭来蹭去。

他收拾好东西出了房间门，恰逢吴世勋洗了澡出来，在军队里养成的习惯让他不拘小节，仅仅只穿了一条平角内裤就出来了，寸头还扎着晶莹的水珠，腹肌以及胯下沉甸甸的巨物被张艺兴一眼看个正着，他本能地脸红起来。

“小、小勋，小心感冒”

他委婉地提议吴世勋去穿衣服，也不知吴世勋到底是故意还是神经大条，嘿嘿一笑说自己身体好着呢，反倒是看透了张艺兴的心思似的，若有所思地朝他走过来。

“我洗好了，嫂子去洗吧”

吴世勋的目光本是投射到张艺兴的脸上的，忽地又被另一处吸引——张艺兴在家里穿着简单，身上只有一件棉质白t恤，刚生完宝宝还处在哺乳期的他经常会出现涨奶的情况，胸脯微微隆起，多余的奶汁从乳尖渗透出来，在t恤上晕开成圆圈，看着格外显眼。

张艺兴似乎也发现了自己身上的尴尬，以往在家中遇到涨奶，他都会用挤奶器将其收起来的，今天吴世勋一来，他的心思都被搅乱了，自然也没想到要去处理这事情，此刻他揪着胸前的衣服像只被欺负了的小兔子，“嗖”地一声便蹿进了浴室里。

一进浴室张艺兴好像又后悔了，因为他没有带换洗衣物，只好又麻烦吴世勋到他房间里去帮忙取一件，他现在真的是又羞又烦，胸脯涨涨的很不舒服，但老公不在身边没法帮自己按摩，外面还坐了一头饿狼似的小叔子，刚才眼神黏在自己身上，就差扑上来把他吃干抹净了。

不过张艺兴万事还是得仰仗吴世勋的帮忙，后者麻利地将他要的换洗衣服从门缝塞了进来，结结巴巴地说自己就在外面看电视，有需要再叫他。

张艺兴愣了一下，应了一声，心中却暗自腹诽——能有什么需要，我涨奶，多的你能帮我吸了吗？搞笑。

之后张艺兴洗完澡，带着满身香气出来去喂宝宝吃今天的最后一顿奶，心中发难，不知道出去之后要怎么和吴世勋相处，很明显两人都有些心猿意马，一个是从满是糙爷们的军队里出来的毛头小子，一个是因为怀孕将近一年都没有体会到性爱乐趣的人妻，这屋子里早已充满了浓郁的荷尔蒙气息。

张艺兴拍着宝宝的背等他打了一个嗝，熟练地将其放回婴儿床上，听到身后的木地板被踩踏发出响动，他隐约知道吴世勋在打什么主意，而此刻自己全身的汗毛都已经竖了起来，他装模作样地俯身给宝宝掖被角，欲求不满的小屁股还左右摇晃了那么两下，像猎物似的诱惑着身后的猛兽。

没轻没重地拉扯让张艺兴惊呼了一声，后一秒便被自己的小叔子拦腰抱住，和他健硕的胸肌撞了个满怀，吴世勋僵硬的下体还贴在张艺兴只穿了短裤的小屁股上，摩擦着，跃跃欲试，试图隔着裤子先插那么几下。

“嫂子好香…”

吴世勋痴痴地说了一句，将头埋进张艺兴的颈窝间对其又吸又啃，一手死死地扣住张艺兴的腰身，一手没轻没重地往上摸，隔着新换的居家服揉捏下面丰腴的胸脯，试图还要捏出点奶水来。

陌生的触感和扑面而来的荷尔蒙气息让张艺兴软吟了两声，装模作样在吴世勋怀中扭了两下，屁股将下面蹭得更硬。

“不可以，小勋，不可以…”

胯间的磨蹭和手上的揉捏还在继续，连呼吸声都粗重了起来。

“我在军队里就好想嫂子…哥哥不在，嫂子帮帮小勋…”

张艺兴都快被吴世勋炽热的体温蒸发了，听着吴世勋黑暗的秘密，他觉得又羞耻又被取悦，吴世勋身上的气息像是威士忌那般醉人，毫无技巧仅凭欲望的揉捏让他全身都燃烧了起来，借着吴世勋的力气自己才勉强站稳。

吴世勋继续卖力地撒着娇。

“嫂子衣柜里的裙裙好好看，可不可以也穿给小勋看…”

张艺兴掰不开吴世勋的手，咬着牙小声地告诉他这里不行，会吵到宝宝。

吴世勋没有想到张艺兴这么快便屈服了，看来他的骨子里并不是哥哥口中那个温柔腼腆的人妻，说是个发浪的小野猫倒差不多，于是他应了一声，动胯朝张艺兴的屁股顶了一下，两个人就这么背心贴着胸口，跌跌撞撞又进了浴室，期间张艺兴为了今晚买的情趣睡裙还搭在吴世勋的手臂上，一进门他们便急切地脱起了衣服来。

几经揉捏，本来就涨奶的胸脯又分泌出了些许汁液，褪去了衣服后带着奶味的液体将张艺兴粉红的乳尖沾的湿漉漉的，在灯光下招摇着诱人的色泽，吴世勋俯下身含住，不用卖力，轻轻一吸便能淌到嘴里，和牛奶的感觉完全不同，很清淡，还带着一股非常温暖的甜味，让他上瘾。

吴世勋从左边换到右边吸食，两个乳尖都挂着奶珠，顾此失彼，让他一时之间有些手忙脚乱起来，张艺兴倒是满脸潮红，咬着下唇让吴世勋在胸前放肆，短短的发茬扎得他心痒难耐，终于等来了吴世勋和他接吻。

“哥哥有喝过吗？”

张艺兴摇摇头，吴世勋他哥为人面子薄，平时就算帮他按摩，也仅仅是把多余的奶挤出来而已，从来不会像吴世勋这么没羞没臊地还要喝下去。

他佯装生气，推了吴世勋一把，后者岿然不动。

“你多大了还没断奶？——什么味道的？”

吴世勋扑哧一笑，低头接着和张艺兴接吻，他的嘴唇上还留着一些液体，也一并送进张艺兴的嘴里。

“甜的，好甜好甜”

吴世勋的撒娇哄的张艺兴团团转，衣服脱下来，裙子就套了上去，纤薄的布料将玲珑有致的身体曲线勾勒个彻彻底底，红肿的乳尖挺立着，下身也早就硬了起来，紧紧贴着小腹，而后面呢，湿漉漉的，小穴里早就开始淌水了。

张艺兴红着脸压住自己的裙摆，害羞地宛如吴世勋刚过门的新娘子，吴世勋也不是没有幻想过，要是张艺兴真的嫁给了自己而不是嫁给哥哥，那两人会过着什么样的生活。

大概没羞没臊天天待在床上吧。

吴世勋像是邀请舞伴似的向张艺兴伸出手，将后者牵到落地镜前，带着张艺兴缓缓旋转，欣赏曼妙的身姿，比舞会女王还要让人倾倒。

“我哥为什么没有天天腻着夸你好漂亮？”

吴世勋替张艺兴委屈地说了一句，像是喂了对方一大勺蜜糖，同时也点起了一把火，张艺兴反手摸到了吴世勋胯间的挺硬，咕哝了一声，在对方满心期待的眼神中转过身蹲了下来，扒拉下吴世勋内裤的时候甚至还被弹出来的性器蹭了一下脸，随之便有些迫不及待地吃了进去。

吴世勋他哥面子薄又疼惜张艺兴，觉得这种事情太难以启齿，所以几乎没有几次给双方口交的时候，就连张艺兴主动提出，有时也会婉言谢绝，而吴世勋不一样，被张艺兴含进去的时候小腹骤紧，哼哼着接受了对方为自己服务，还要求张艺兴的吮吸声再发的响亮些。

他带着军队里出来的强横，拉着张艺兴的头发强迫对方给自己深喉，对方吞咽声越响亮自己反而越高兴，动着胯往张艺兴的嗓子眼儿顶，看他跪在身下卖力吮吸，一边自己也欲火难耐，反手伸到臀缝里去给自己扩张，为等下做准备。

吴世勋的性器充满了陌生男人的味道，张艺兴深深浅浅地将其含在嘴里，迫切地取悦吴世勋，后者摸了摸他的发旋儿，张艺兴睁开眼，发现吴世勋侧着头叫他看镜子。

“你看你吃得多香”

明亮的镜子将两人的苟且反射地清清楚楚，连张艺兴自己都觉得浪荡，他给了吴世勋一个嗔怪的眼神，后者将性器从他口中退出来，张艺兴倒还意犹未尽，不过下一秒胸前松散的蝴蝶结便被一把扯开，吴世勋将湿淋淋的性器放在张艺兴胸前，让他给自己乳交。

柔软的胸脯被挤压出一条细腻的沟，将吴世勋的下体包裹地紧紧的，一按还直流奶，汩汩流下来，滴在脚边到处都是。

吴世勋只顾自己舒服，忘了张艺兴其实比他更想要，当他站起来的时候，后穴里涌出来的水早就顺着大腿根流了下来，吴世勋撩起他裙子的下摆，粉色的小穴对他发出强烈的暗示。

“嫂子要我进来吗？”

他揉面团似的揉搓着雪白浑圆的臀肉，时不时照着上面来一巴掌，清脆悦耳，张艺兴不用抽插，水似乎都能喷出来。

“要…求你…求你帮帮嫂子”

吴世勋在素股和臀缝磨蹭了些许，之后便借着后入的姿势一寸一寸顶进了张艺兴的身体里，将他按在镜子上，揪着头发叫张艺兴看他自己淫荡风骚的样子，脸颊绯红，媚眼如丝，胸前还有奶渍。

将近一年没有做过的张艺兴紧得像是没有开苞的处女，接纳着吴世勋陌生的形状，又酸又胀，吸得紧紧的，被吴世勋照着屁股打了几巴掌才勉强放松一些，却更潮湿了，被吴世勋嘲笑原来喜欢粗暴的。

“放松点儿…孩子都生了，装什么处女”

他卡着张艺兴的腰猛烈地抽插起来，撞的臀瓣啪啪作响，面前的镜子没有把手，张艺兴无处借力，像个玩偶娃娃似的被吴世勋抱在怀里操弄着，嘤嘤出声，乳尖被两指捏住，奶珠像是断了线的珠子似的往外渗个没完，有些还喷到了镜子上，下面也被干的水淌不止，将吴世勋浓密的耻毛沾的湿漉漉。

娇嫩多汁的美人，在身前还会自己扭屁股，吴世勋实在不知道自己哥哥是怎么忍了这么久不对他天天“施暴”的，要换成自己，哪怕只有一个小时就要登机了，他也要花上四十分钟先操张艺兴一顿再说。

浴室里的热气逐渐蒸腾上来，张艺兴站不稳，嘟囔着求情，说能不能出去再做，吴世勋虽然做爱的时候强势，但好歹也知道顾及对方的心情，当下应允，还没等张艺兴将他的性器拔出来，自己便换了个方向，抱孩子似的将张艺兴抱起来，性器依旧插在身体里，走一下便狠狠朝里一顶，从浴室到客厅沙发短短十几步路，张艺兴被顶的惊叫连连。

吴世勋最后坐在沙发上，以骑乘的姿势将张艺兴搂在身上，叫他自己动。

“嫂子体力真的不行啊，这才多久就累了，嗯？”

张艺兴扭着腰含着他的性器动起来，臀肉在他身上蹭来蹭去，里面的水也落出来，随着抽插节奏噗嗤作响。

他自己倒是玩得快活，抱怨似的瞪了吴世勋一眼。

“你以为谁都跟你饿狼似的，粗鲁”

“你不就是喜欢粗鲁的？别得了便宜还卖乖，操小叔子好不好玩？我的鸡巴舒不舒服？”

张艺兴婉转绵长地呻吟了一声，算是对吴世勋的问题做出了肯定的回答，不过随机又反讽一句。

“我内裤好不好玩？”

吴世勋一愣，张艺兴一定是发现自己洗衣篮里的内裤被人动过了，不过转念一想他居然当时没有说，到现在才将洗澡时的发现给吐出来，当作把柄似的和自己打情骂俏，这小嫂子真是又浪又骚。

他没有正面回答，反倒是撒娇似的说了一句要喝奶，随即捏着一边胸脯往嘴里塞去，甚至轻轻一挤，奶柱就溅到了自己脸上，比自己的侄子吃得还香。

正在发力呢，张艺兴的手机冷不丁响了起来，来电显示的名字让他被情绪冲昏的头脑顿时清醒了不少，正在犹豫接不接老公的电话呢，吴世勋倒是乐于助人地帮他按下了接听键，吓得张艺兴全身汗毛都竖了起来。

“喂、喂？”

他心虚地停下了自己的动作，身体还有些不习惯，后穴不住收缩着，夹得吴世勋皱起了眉头。

“喂？老婆，我到酒店了”

“嗯、吃到了没？”

张艺兴调整着自己的气息，尽量将喘息声咽回肚子里。

“还没呢，休息一下我就直接去分公司问问情况，情况好的话明天处理完后天我就回来，如果不行的话可能就要往后延了”

吴世勋卡着张艺兴的大腿调整了个位置，性器无意识的朝里顶弄了一下，张艺兴哼了一声，被他佯装咳嗽着掩饰过去。

“嗯——注意休息”

“怎么今天话这么少？生气啦？”

吴世勋翻了个白眼，婆婆妈妈的废话一大堆，还让不让人干正事了，他索性从张艺兴手中夺过手机。

“哥——你看你就知道冤枉嫂子，刚才我们在客厅看电视呢，嫂子眯着眼睛打盹儿，被你电话这么一吵醒，话能多吗？”

吴世勋说的有鼻子有眼，张艺兴差点都信以为真了，电话那头听闻缘由连连说抱歉，又唠叨了几句让吴世勋这几天听话，好好地在家里帮嫂子干家务照顾小侄子，等他回来请客吃大餐，吴世勋满口说着这可是你说的一言为定之类的话，从容地挂断了电话，笑眯眯得意地向张艺兴邀功。

“你在军队里就学了些这？说谎脸都不红的”

张艺兴嗔怪了一句，吴世勋嘿嘿一笑，将人放倒在沙发上，玉腿捞到肩膀上，换了个更深入的姿势准备再干一会儿。

“我在军队里学了可多东西呢，不过最重要的还是每天都在想该怎么操嫂子”

张艺兴又羞又恼，可是被顶弄着又说不出完整的话，到嘴边就全变成了咿咿呀呀的呻吟，这反而更激起了吴世勋的兽欲，他发了狠似的往里操，张艺兴哭着自己射了出来。

“嫂子想我射哪里？射里面？”

张艺兴一听吴世勋要射里面，吓得赶紧睁开眼睛摆手说不可以，而对方似乎也只是想逗逗他，狠命抽插了最后几下，拔出来便射在了白皙的胸脯上，张艺兴摊在沙发上，像是一朵被雨水糟蹋过的茉莉。

他被吴世勋抱着又去洗了一次澡，后者将他送回卧室床上，又不要脸的黏了上来，试图和他一起睡，其中当然也免不了亲亲摸摸。

张艺兴这才觉得自己好像真的惹上了什么大事，但是困意来袭，便暂时也不再去多想，只求老公不会心血来潮耍什么惊喜，半夜回家来就好。

The End.


End file.
